Resetted Fonts
by hikato-chan
Summary: So this is my take at specialminds great Fonttale au. It takes place after chapter 25 of the second installment, in the case that frisk died there. Knowledge of Fonttale is probably needed :) Whether or not Sans and Papyrus love each other 'platonically' or otherwise is unknown even to me ;D Have fun


**Hello there! So~ like I said, you need to have had read the first part of Fonttale and half of the second part, as this heavily relies on it. If you haven't, then you wont understand much of this, probably. Basically, the Skeletons are a whole other race called Fonts, who were killed off by humans and monsters.**

* * *

 **So, yeah. R &R please**

Chapter 1:

Sans woke up to the darkness of his room. Wasn't he just in that Asylum, throwing Frisk at Clifford? He remembered waking up feeling giddy and searching for his bro who greeted him with a hug while Flowey threw Bad Seed to Clifford. He remembered throwing Frisk to Clifford, the world reloading and then repeating the process for... 4 times? His memory was starting to get foggy, other memories were fighting themselves to the forefront. A normal, boring day in the underground. That was yesterday, the 22 December.

That means the kid reseted the timeline! Sans stumbled out of his bed. Did fonts exist in this timeline? Was his Brother still the resort killer? In a hurry, Sans checked his stats.

1 HP

1Atk

His Font was still halved, if it existed at all.

What to do? How should he check if fonts existed, if this was just like the timeline before?

...

...

Papyrus. Is he home? It is... 3 am. If he isn't, does that mean that he is the resort killer?

...

Sans moved quietly out into the hallway and in the direction of papyrus' room, but he didn't get that far. The sound of the front-door clicking silently shut drew his attention. In front of the door stood papyrus, his back to Sans as he silently moved away from the door and turned into the direction of the stairs. They made eye contact and Papyrus froze. Blinking a few times, Papyrus set up his mask in a hurry and asked:

"BROTHER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP SO LATE! IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?"

it came out more subdued, but worried nonetheless. Sans in turn smiled his usual smile in return.

"i'm fine bro, just had a nightmare. what were you doing outside at that hour anyways?"

"OH, UM... I WAS BORED, AND THOUGHT I GO PATROLLING A BIT, YOU KNOW. IN CASE THE RESORTKILLER COMES HERE!"

huh, so the resort killer does exist...

...

...

oh well.

"anyways bro, i'm bone-tired. i will return to bed to sleep now. night."

"NIGHT BROTHER! SLEEP WELL."

Sans returned to his room, slowly and lazy as he always does. Inside though, he immediately teleported into the true lab. He now knew that the resort killer existed, but he still had to check if fonts did. Surely his dad had a Fontsearch somewhere around here, right?

ooo

Papyrus frowned at his brothers bedroom door. Should he follow him and ask what dream he had? He knew that his brother was rather prone to nightmares, but he never actually screamed or left his room when he had one. And the way his body was angled, the direction he was going... had he dreamed something about him? Had he planned to check up on him, what would have happened if he found out he wasn't there? What would he have done? Panic and call everyone he knew? Or if he died in that dream, would his depression take over and would he...

...

...

...

...

Thank god he came home when he did. It scared him to know just how close he could have come to loosing what is most important to him. But that brought him back to the question of whether or not he should follow him in. He seemed so relieved to see him, maybe he needs someone to talk? But to protect him, he needs to stay away. But what good did it do in this situation? It nearly killed his brother, thats for certain!

With that in mind, Papyrus made his way to Sans room. Should he knock? Should he just walk in? He is a gentleman and has manners!

Knock Knock

With no answer, Papyrus opens the door to find the room empty.

"BROTHER?"

no answer.

"WHERE ARE YOU BROTHER?"

no answer.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

still nothing. Papyrus walked further into the room, trying to ignore the self-sustaining tornado or the chaotic rest of the room. With a frown he settled against a wall. He is a very patient skeleton after all.

 _The great Papyrus is patient._

ooo

Sans nearly shouted out in joy as he found what he was looking for. An old Fontsearch. And it even had a functioning full battery! Turning the Volume down, Sans tapped on the search button and put in his brothers name.

Papyrus: The Lying Font

Attribute: Horror

Type: Verbal

This Font has a habit of casting illusions to fool others and lying about things regardless of the situation or what the consequences are for others. Those who hear Papyrus's lies are doomed to believe in him, and those who believe in him are bound to be betrayed. This makes it difficult for them to make or even keep friends.

Papyrus has no set personality. Depending on what they wear they will take on a role. If they dress as an engineer they will act like one without breaking character for as long as they keep the costume on. They will claim and act like they know how to be an engineer regardless of whether or not they know anything about it. Some Fonts however, prefer to take on roles depending on the situation rather than costume, leading to further confusion.

Highly intelligent, they can easily spot a liar by paying attention to a person's looks, body language, and even their voice, making them great in law enforcement and other careers.

Sans turned it around and scanned himself, just to be sure.

Comic Sans: The Comedic Font

Attribute: ?

Type: ?

Comic Sans is the most varied Font in the world and is rarely moved by terrible situations. Usually laid back, they prefer to laugh at the misery of others including their own. They have the ability to instil laughter in other with their aura and their font, making them an easy Font to get along with when the buildup is low.

When buildup is high they become very dangerous and unpredictable. They turn from harmless comedian to destructive cartoon, causing major property damage and even taking lives.

Each Comic Sans has their own specific brand of humour depending on how they died or were raised. Some prefer slapstick while others enjoy race jokes; there are some who even prefer dark humour unique to Horror Fonts.

Due to their massive magic use on a regular basis, Comic Sans sleeps longer than any other Font. The length varies but it is usually between seventeen to twenty hours a day. Unfortunately, this is what causes the destructive buildup as they cannot use their font while asleep.

Due to their sometimes destructive and unpredictable nature, there has been MAJOR controversy about their type and attribute label. Comic Sans abilities vary depending on their interests and sense of humour, and because of that it is near impossible to label them as only one type. Some believe they deserve the Physical and Horror label for their ability and need to cause comedic chaos, while others believe they deserve the Dimensional label for their ability to jump back to a certain point in time through comic panels, ability to pull anything regardless of the size out of their pockets, and ability to warp reality for a small period of time. Others insist they be called Legendaries due to the possibility that they cannot be killed unless special circumstances are met.

Extreme Caution is advised.

Sans heaved a sigh of relief at that. It was the same dimension, the same Universe as the last one. The same rule applied, Papyrus is the resort killer, the kid is going to come out of the ruins like they normally would, Papyrus has the memories of Gaster- '

wait what? how did i know that?! a fleeting memory of another timeline? yeah, that must be it... well shit.'

Shaking his head at the extra information, Sans takes the Fontsearch and hides it in his pocket before teleporting back into his room.

ooo

As Sans arrived, Papyrus was still sitting at the wall. He had considered just going to sleep and talking about it tomorrow, but he didn't think Sans would actually tell him where he went if he wasn't there to catch him red handed. So as Sans came back twenty minutes later, he sighed in relief. Sans, of course, froze.

"pap? what are you doing here? has something happened?"

…

…

Papyrus was too tired to think, or argue.

"Where were you, Sans."

"just out on a stroll bro"

"You're lying."

Right. Papyrus could tell when you lie. Sans had forgotten that little detail. Yet he too was way too tired to argue.

"just let it go bro. i let you off the hook earlier as well, right? we can talk about this after i have gotten enough sleep... goodnight bro..."

Papyrus flinched at the mentioned 'earlier' and got up to leave. He had lost that argument.

"Night, brother"

 **So thats it for now. Read Fonttale from specialminds!**

 **Bye!**

1560 Words

Published on the 19th July 2017


End file.
